Brokenwing
Brokenwing is a big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes he has thick fluffy fur and a twisted jaw (When he was a kit his father attacked him and twisted his jaw and took a bit of his ear off) When Brokenkit was born his mother past away from sickness and bone took his rage on him and his brother and brokenkit ran away and became a rouge a kittypet named fuzzy helped him survive in the wild and took him in like he was his father they became best friends as he grew up and brokenpaw named himself brokenwing (Bone did want his son to become evil like him but brokenwing didn't want to follow in his footsteps. When he was hunting one day he saw a She-cat fall under the ice into the lake he jumped in and saved her life. and Ivystar was grateful and let him join thunderclan Blossomcloud loved to spend time with him and they always went by the bank Blossomcloud was very happy they became such good friends but hawkclaw (blossomcloud brother) Did not like they were getting so close And one day brokenwing asked her to be his mate and she happily said yes but keeping it a secret with him and her other brother sageleaf,Ivystar When Oakfur (Blossomcloud father) past away he comfort her by the beach and told her that he was here for her and he will watch over you always) And one day blossomcloud was expecting kits he was so overjoyed of being a father but bone comes up to him in a patrol and asks him to join him and brokenwing declines) Bone tries to attack brokenwing but blossomcloud defends him and bone runs off, when blossomcloud has her kits she realises that rowankit has a jaw like her father but she is happy for how he looks, Brokenwing spend most of his time caring for his new litter and he loved his family so much, Rowankit was apprenticed to Brokenwing at first) When he notices that blossomcloud goes off with her brother hawkclaw, and some time later, Rowanpaw comes in saying that blossomcloud is in danger, And he just sees his father tearing out blossomcloud throat(Brokenwing Trail) He is upset but blossomcloud tells him that she will always love him no matter what(Brokenwing trail) Then brokenwing attacks bone but bone gets kills him but brokenwing says to his kits (I will be here for all of you me and your mother loved you very much but remember never follow bone's path of evil(Brokenwing trail) Brokenwing joins starclan and he is with all his loved ones and espesially blossomcloud(Brokenwing Trail) Brokenwing gives Rowanstar a life of courage and (Revenge isn't always best) He also gives him another life when rowanstar looses all 3 from mousepool (Him and blossomcloud use their power to try and defeat mousepool but he gets granted 5 lives from flare when rowanstar kills him) Brokenwing is also in the battles with the dogs,Starclan vs Darkforest,Dragonsol vs Amberstar,The raging storm battle, Rouges vs Clans.